fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Lucid Dreamer
|image= |developer= |publisher= |released=April 27th, 2017 (worldwide) |series=Kirby |platforms=Wii U |genre=Platformer |modes=Main Adventure, Online Adventure, Minigame Mania, Waddle Dee Odyssey, The Arena, The True Arena, Puffball Party, Kirby Quest: 25 Trials |ratings= |predecessor=''Kirby: Planet Robobot}} ' ' is an upcoming 2017 Kirby series platforming game being released on the Wii U by HAL Laboratory in collaboration with Fuzzy Feeling Productions. The game is a celebratory game, being released in timing for Kirby's 25th anniversary, and as such boasts a worldwide release of April 27th, 2017. The game follows Kirby, alongside King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Dee, as the four meet a warrior from an alternate universe, who enlists the help of the four to travel across the realm to recollect eight artifacts that can be used to reopen the gate to a castle and overthrow a maniacal monarch. The game is much more similar to ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land in which it follows similar gameplay to the Wii installment, rather than continuing the style from Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot. It brings back local multiplayer, allowing up to five different players to travel across levels together; Player 1 (Kirby) uses the GamePad by default, while the other four players—either the four other characters or a recolored Kirby—play with Wii Remotes, with a similar control scheme to Return to Dream Land. The game is also compatible with all Kirby series Amiibo, even spawning a series of Amiibo based around the game. Gameplay Lucid Dreamer plays out like basically any mainstream Kirby title; player 1 (on the GamePad) controls Kirby, while up to four other players (using Wii Remotes) can play as either a differently colored version of Kirby, or any one of the four other characters: Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, or Samien. Characters must defeat enemies and platform across a course in order to reach the end and clear it. Clearing all of the regular courses in a specific level—a series of courses based around a specific theme and difficulty—the boss course opens up. Defeating a boss will allow you to continue on through the game. The boss level, of course, only opens up when you have collected a specific number of Dreamstars, tiny blue shining objects that power the portals to the next level. The plane-swapping mechanic from the previous two main series titles have been scrapped from the game, making the game more like Kirby's Return to Dreamland. In levels, the players can attack, jump, float for a small amount of time, slide, and perform other actions necessary to complete the course. As usual, those playing as Kirby have the power to inhale enemies, to either spit them out at other enemies or swallow them. Swallowing specific enemies grant abilities to Kirby, which give Kirby other attacks to use to solve puzzles and defeat enemies. Kirby can also swallow Bubbles to put inside his Stomach: this stomach area is displayed on the GamePad screen, and tapping a bubble that's in the stomach activates it's use towards Kirby; whether it be bubbles containing abilities, healing items, extra lives, keys to doors, or even giant stars that Kirby can spit out at enemies, regardless of ability (or lack of ability). Each character can fly for a limited time, which is a function brought back from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Mass Attack in the form of the Air Gauge. The Air Gauge regulates how much air is being used up by a character, whether it be underwater or during flight; underwater, the air gauge drains slowly, and can be replenished by absorbing bubbles underwater; murky water drains air twice as fast, so be warned. During flight, the air gauge drains just a tad bit faster than underwater, and, upon it running out, prevents the character flying until it's fully refilled. Air only replenishes during flight automatically/over time. Each character has a different rate of the air gauge's decreasing with Waddle Dee having the lowest Air Gauge, and Samien and King Dedede being able to fly the longest. In courses, there are all types of treasures, outside of Dreamstars, that can be collected in-game; treasure chests are littered all over levels, and they contain different kinds of objects; Spray Paint to customize the colors of characters, music sheets to listen to music in-game, Figurines of characters in the series, scrolls containing a special move for each ability, or, if they've already been opened, healing items. There's also a type of currency in-game in the form of Stars, which Kirby can use to buy objects at the shop at the Dream Palace, the hub of the game (not unlike the Lor Starcutter). Adventurer Dee Gameplay In the game's "Extra Mode", known as Adventurer Dee, the player controls either Waddle Dee or Samien (or, in the case of more than one player, a recolored version of the former), in which the characters travel through all the same levels of the main game, except at a much higher difficulty. All mid-bosses and bosses now have the "Dream" title in their name (i.e.; Dream Whispy Woods), use new moves, and are overall much more difficult to defeat, all enemies have a small amount of health added to their regular HP, and invincible enemies do much more damage (similarly to Kirby's Dream Land. With that said, the objective remains the same; get to the goal. A new mechanic in-game is the Weapon Swap: if you play as a Waddle Dee, you can push the set button that usually ejects an ability from Kirby to swap weapons; normally, Waddle Dee uses a spear in-game. However, as the game progresses and you find weapons throughout the levels (which replace the ability scrolls from the main game), Waddle Dee can use more and more weapons based around the pre-existing abilities, which can be swapped with that button. Alternatively, if you are the player using the GamePad, you can tap the weapon on the GamePad to use it. Game Modes Main Adventure The main mode, where Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, and new character Samien must journey across Dream Land to make it back to a distant universe to overthrow a maniacal dictator. Online Adventure Similar to the regular mode, except five players can choose a random level to play through from either the Main Adventurer or it's Adventurer Dee counterpart and try to complete it before your fellow players do. Minigame Mania In this mode, up to four players can play around with a few simple sub-games, competing to win the most points overall. There are four sub-games that you can play; *'Cloud Bounce': Each player gets a chance to bounce off a cloud and try and fly the highest distance by timing buttons correctly while in the air. *'Fishing Frenzy': Four players try to fish in a pond, attempting to throw their fishing rod in dark spots where fish are. Catching real fish, like Blippers, Squishies, Flotzos, and Eelongos will yield points, while catching Glunks, Sawgills, or Gordos will cause points to be lost. *'Gourmet Race': Four players must race through one of four courses, trying to make it to the end while eating food to speed you up. Food is scattered all over the course. *'Samurai Rush': Four players, dressed as ninjas, must get to the end of a pagoda-based stage by defeating other ninjas and even attacking each-other. First one to the end wins. Labyrinth of the Mind Unlocked after beating the Final Boss of the Main Adventure, the single-player game follows Samien, as The gameplay is mostly similar to the Main Game, as Samien controls similarly to the main game; however, with the GamePad, Samien has access to several new abilities. Aside from the usual abilities of the revamped ESP abilities, Samien can now use Spells, which Samien can use PSI Points to activate. PSI Points can be found by defeating enemies or bosses, in treasure chests, or as general collectibles in some of the sectors. These spells can be offensive, defensive, can heal Samien, or miscellaneous. Samien also cannot fly, meaning he has to get through some areas through some other method. Sectors Mid-Bosses Bosses Spells Adventurer Dee This sub-game, unlocked when you complete Labyrinth of the Mind, is the "Time Attack" or "Extra Mode" of the game. In this game, The game follows Waddle Dee and Samien, replaying all of the levels in game while trying to reach the end of each level as fast as possible. Times can be posted on Miiverse. The main change in level design between the Main Adventure and Adventurer Dee is that all enemies are bigger and stronger, and all mid-bosses and bosses now are far more powerful than in the main game, now having the "PSI" suffix in their names (i.e., Hacky Woods PSI). The game also features several new bosses that you can fight at the end, as opposed to the final boss in the regular game. The Arena Unlocked after beating the Final Boss of the Main Adventure, The Arena allows up to five players to gear up and put them through a trial to defeat every single boss in the Main Game, with limited health items or a random copy ability available at random intervals between each boss. All of the mid-bosses are fought, too, as Mid-Boss All-Stars 1, 2, and 3. The bosses and mid-bosses are fought in a fixed order depending on the order the bosses are fought in the main game. The True Arena Unlocked after completing The Arena, Adventurer Dee, and Labyrinth of the Mind, this is a much harder version of The Arena; all of the bosses in Adventurer Dee are fought (in their PSI formes), as well as all four bosses in Labyrinth of the Mind, in a fixed order based on the order the bosses are fought in both modes. You may even fight some surprise "guest bosses" here! Pop Star Battalions This different kind of mode has Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, and Samien all on a grid-based map, trying to fight other enemies on the map to complete the level. The gameplay is similar to that of the Fire Emblem series, where you can move each character separately across the map. If you interact with an enemy character on the map, it brings you to an attack menu, where you can use attacks to defeat the enemies. You can also find health items on the map to heal characters if they have low health. If a character reaches zero health, they can no longer fight on the map. Lose all five characters in a level and it's Game Over. Movable Character Stats Enemy Character Stats Levels Story Mode The Arena The True Arena Characters Playable NPCs Levels Abilities There is a total of 36 abilities that Kirby can access in-game. 5 of them are new to the series. Also, a total of seven abilities return after being cut in past titles; Bell, Cupid, Missile, Needle, Spear, Water, and Yo-Yo. ----- ---- Helpers These are a list of helpers that appear in the game; these helpers last only for the level they are summoned for, and are summoned by the usage of amiibo. Items List of Figurines Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses Arena Line-Up True Arena Line-Up Amiibo Gallery SamienLucidDreamer.png|Samien's artwork StarlightMolotovLucidDreamer.png|Beta artwork of Starlight and Molotov MolotovLucidDreamer.png|Updated artwork of Molotov StarlightLucidDreamer.png|Updated artwork of Starlight DreamarConceptArt.png|Concept art of some Dreamars IceDragon KLD.png|Ice Dragon's artwork IceDragonPSI KLD.png|Ice Dragon PSI's appearance Trivia *This is the first of four titles taking place in the Kirby: Rise of Zero Tetralogy. **Additionally, the game is a reboot of the original first entry of the Kirby: Rise of Zero Tetralogy, known as Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star. Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:2017 Category:Wii U Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Amiibo Compatible Games